Phil
Phillip, AKA Phil, is a fictional fan-character who's story mainly takes place in the first two games. He was made by (surprisingly) an anon (anonymous user/ wiki contributor) and was first created in the later months of 2014. Story/Backstory Phil's family was a simple one. He had a slightly younger brother- with which sibling rivalry was certainly aroused- , an auto mechanic for a father, and a mother that worked at a local grocery store. Money was a bit of an issue at the time- although his father owned his own shop, business could get rather shaky at times. To say that they were poor wouldn't necessarily be true, but comfort was nowhere near the top of their list of priorities. Both Phil and his brother managed to get a decent basic education- courtesy of careful saving- , but college was a bit out of the picture. Still, the family managed to get along well. Both Phil and his brother took an interest in their father's work at an early age, but soon Phil began to branch off into other areas of mechanical expertise. Frequent visits to the library earned him a basic level of knowledge of not only the mechanics of automobiles, but all sorts of what to him were incredible machines. Soon he was looking into the areas of hydraulics and motors- and for a period of time even found a particularly interesting book on the matter of robotics. That, however, would come to be a significant influence. Soon he was moving on from the simple ideas of machinery to what seemed to hold an even greater wonder- the world of robotics and computers- machines that could act on their own accord; machines that could almost think!... He certainly enjoyed reading, although the library was his main source. He didn't have a library card for the first few years, so he often made a habit of walking there and back weekly in order to access the plethora of information.. After a while, to say that he could manage to get there blindfolded wouldn't necessarily be false. Now, this seems like a perfectly- or at least, somewhat average story. Unfortunately for Phil, things eventually began to go downhill as he and his brother were late in adolescence. It was a particularly nasty winter- and with medical costs lacking in affordability, a bad fever soon took his father for lack of proper medicinal treatment. This resulted in Phil's brother taking over the auto shop, whereas he went out to find another job- both to supplement what was left of his family and further dreams of college and a job with one of the big industries. This is where Phil came into contact with the Pizzeria known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Some of his mechanical expertise came into play almost immediately- however, it certainly wasn't in the most conventional way. There were all sorts of odd jobs to be done- and some didn't even have to do with the mechanical. Fixing lighting systems in vents- although why lights were needed in a vent was a matter of great confusion- , fixing the locks on the door to the "parts and service" room (apparently it kept breaking), and other things. Soon, however, he was finally given the main task of repairing and maintaining the animatronics. Phil approached his work with a good ethic and little complaint, and often made to go above and beyond with his work. His intentions were a mixture of enjoying his job and hopes for a raise. For several years, he took a great level of care of both the restaurant and it's mechanical entertainers. In particular he often found himself re-assembling a dismantled Toy Foxy- recently having been referred to as the "Mangle" by some of the other staff. Phil himself rejected this name for the most part- to him it seemed a bit immature. He also occasionally asked to work on fixing the older models in the parts and service room- a request constantly denied, much to his chagrin. As content as he was with his current employment, life had another twist to throw at him. It began one day when word had come around that yet another night-guard had disappeared. The manager of the establishment approached him with the possibility of doubling as a guard for extra pay- and seeing as the financial situation for Phil's family was already in a somewhat shaky state, he was in no state to deny. His first night seemed uneventful at first- then the phone recording began to play. Of course, Phil himself didn't pay it much attention, assuming it to be some sort of strange joke left behind by a former guard. Unfortunately for him, this resulted in himself being caught off guard- and the rest goes without explanation. After his untimely demise, Phil found himself not entirely dead- nor was he bound to the suit. Rather, he was simply left around as a spirit. His body lay buried in an unmarked- and unofficial- grave. He soon took to wandering the halls of the restaurant- including later ones as well, moving on from one to another as they closed and opened again, still doing what he can to fulfill his job which he could not continue in life. Appearance (Live) At the time of his death, Phil was in his early-to-mid twenties. He had black hair, blue eyes, and- solely for description's sake, in terms of race he was "caucasian". His face is normally portioned. He has a bit of a smaller, less-pronounced chin. His earlobes are attached ''and his ears themselves are average sized. In the matters of his outfit/style, he often wore a grey jacket over a lighter-shaded grey undershirt. Brown or grey trousers usually made up the lower half of the outfit, along with black work-boots. His hair is cut to a shorter-but-manageable length and is generally styled with a part at one side. He's relatively fit too- not necessarily "buff", but he's no shrimp either. Of course, that's probably easier to pull off when the meal budget is low. Go figure. On another note, he keeps his face clean-shaven. Appearance (Dead) Phil's appearance didn't really change that much, ironically. He maintained the age he was when he met his unfortunate demise, as well as the general appearance in terms of clothing. The main difference is that everything- from himself to the clothes that he's "wearing"- is semi-transparent. His appearance has varied- sometimes being colored in varying shades of blue and others in a sort of gray-scale. As he appears more commonly in the latter, many whom have caught a glimpse of him refer to him as the "Grey Watchman" or "Mr. Grey". PersonalityCategory:HumansCategory:MalesCategory:Characters Phil himself is a rather kind person at heart. He's polite- his parent's raised him right, after all- and he's got a level of decency. He can, however, turn a bit nasty if somebody starts messing with his work. If you start causing a bunch of damage, chances are you'll get a good yelling at. He became a bit introverted after his death, mainly due to his "condition". He's not necessarily shy, but he doesn't show himself often except to those he knows and trusts. He can also be a bit... aggressive sometimes. Mainly when- as mentioned earlier- you start making a mess of the place or start breaking a bunch of things. Other times, he simply goes about with a simple, no-nonsense attitude and little attention to anything else but his current tasks. One other thing- he's not that good with women. In life, one particularly infamous incident resulted in him being ditched- and robbed of his wallet to make matters worse. Still, however, he makes attempts to be a "man that a woman would want"- with varying degrees of success. After his death, he has descended into a feeling of loneliness. Much to his own chagrin, he finds himself eyeing even various female animatronics at times. This in itself is a bit disturbing, but when you consider his circumstances... he doesn't really have the most options in his current state now does he? In-Game Behavior Phil doesn't really play much of a part in the game itself- with his appearances being limited to an alternate version of the first two games. In the original, he simply appears like a hallucination inside the office, similar to Golden Freddy. Strangely enough, the player can leave the doors open while Phil's around. None of the animatronics seem to attempt to enter during this time. Why exactly is unsure. What happens while he's around though varies. Sometimes he just fiddles with the fan a bit, complaining about it starting itself too often and turning it off (temporarily, of course). Other times he might engage in a one-way conversation with the player, simply rambling on about his own issues with the management or the animatronics. These can range from subtle hints about the animatronic's behavior to slight fourth-wall breakage. Of course, the player will still have to be careful about letting their guard down- his appearances and the duration of his stay are both random, and as soon as he's gone it's back to the usual game. In the second game, Phil takes a bit more of a story role. This time he remains silent, and occasionally he'll appear in the main hall instead of the office. As earlier, his "visits" and the duration of his stay is completely random. As for his actions, sometimes he just stares at the player with a bit of a sad look, as if mourning another possible soon-to-be victim of the animatronic's attacks. Other times he glances in the vents, as if thinking back on when he wondered why they had lights. Another detail to be noted is that if he's in the hallway he only blocks animatronics that mainly progress down the main hall. When he's in the office, however, the blockage seems to go for all of them with the exception being the marionette. As such, the player must still remain cautious. Occasionally, there is the rare chance of him popping in after the balloon boy or mangle has entered. Either one will shortly disappear with an up-and-down of the monitor, and with the former being the case, the lights will be restored. However, such is a very rare occurrence- although it can help save the player from a rather dismal defeat. Secrets In the second game, Phil has a sort of minor role via a mini-game similar to the ones that occasionally begin after the player's death. This time, however, death is not the trigger. Very rarely, a small photo frame may appear on the desk. Clicking it will do nothing immediately, but upon putting up and taking down the monitor, it will have changed from a color picture of Phil to one in grey-scale, similar to how he appears as a ghost. Upon a second click, the lights will flicker for a moment, and then the screen will black out, later fading into a familiar style setup akin to the other mini-games. However, unlike the others this activates not so much one mini game, but a short sequence of them, with some being new while others simply seem to be modified originals. The first mini-game appears to be a modified version of the SAVETHEM mini-game, however rather than Freddy, you control a sprite similar to that of the purple man, with the differences being a grey body, a head that actually seems to be a normal shade for skin, blue eyes, and lacking in whatever it is that the purple man seems to be holding. The badge is also absent. The controls are the same, but the message is absent. Walking around, there will be sprites of children like in the cake-giving mini-game moving about randomly. The Mangle and Golden Freddy sprites are also present, but unlike earlier, contact has no effect on the game. A couple of red dots may appear. Follow the trail, and the red will become larger in quantity and concentration. The game ends at the end of the trail, with the camera not advancing any further. The side of the screen at the end of the trail will have several patches of red, but the source isn't shown. The character's sprite will suddenly switch to a position as if on its knees. It's smile will become a frown. A lighter blue stream will move down the sprite's face. Then the screen will black out. The second mini-game will feature the same character again, but in a different way this time. The map is a bit different. The controls, however, are the same. The place is now much less active, with fewer children running about. After walking around a bit, the player can find another sprite similar to the one they are using. After coming into contact with this second sprite, the player's sprite will acquire a badge. A few moments later the screen will black out again. The third mini-game puts the player in control of the Freddy sprite. The map seems to only consist of the main corridor as seen in-game. An empty suit rests in the corner of the room the player is in. After moving left through a few sections of hallway, they will come to a room resembling the office. There appears to be the purple man there. Coming into contact with him will almost "attach" him, facing to the left. Idling will result in the "Purple Man" actually moving the mass back towards the office. The player must then bring the duo back to the empty suit. As they come into contact, the character from before will take the place of the Purple Man, and moments later the screen will black out again, with the question "Why?" Resting in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. The final mini-game once again puts the player in control of the first character, however this time it is in the corridor map from the previous one and the character is ''all grey, save for the blue eyes. The player now must move to the right, coming to a halt at the other end in front of the empty suit sprite- now with a patch of red surrounding it. The character gets on its hands and knees. The screen will black out once again, and the question "Why me?" will appear in the bottom left hand corner. The screen will black out for the final time, and then it will fade back into the normal game in a manner similar to how the lights flicker out and fade back in when an animatronic appears in the office. The picture- frame and all- will be gone. Moments later the night will be completed. Trivia - Phil's one-sided conversation with the player may very rarely break the fourth wall. - Phil's less-than-lucky romantic life has resulted in a series of silent crushes on various female animatronics. Whether or not this is out of desperation or simply because to not being able to get into proper relationship with a living being due to his "condition" is unsure. - It is not entirely known why the animatronics do not enter the office when Phil is present. It is possibly either out of fear or simple respect. It is also possible that Phil is actually warding them off intentionally. - The end of the first mini-game implies that Phil may have discovered the dead bodies of the missing children. Of course, the company's policy would explain why they remained "missing" to the public. - The second mini-game depicts Phil taking the night-guard job. - The third mini-game does NOT imply that Phil is the Purple Man. Rather, it supports the idea that the animatronics have been mistaking night-guards for him, causing the death of some like Phil. - The fourth mini-game depicts Phil finding, viewing, and mourning his own dead body within the suit. If one looks carefully, they may notice the sprite of the dead children looking on from outside the borders of the map. The meaning of this is unknown. - Occasionally, Phil has internal conversations with himself. This may bring his sanity into slight question. Of course, it may also simply be a symptom of lonliness. - Phil actually does have a small jump-scare in the original game, however it is rare and does not result in death. It mainly consists of his face suddenly popping out from below your screen, rushing at you and making a rather random "boo" or short yell. Said face will then promptly disappear, shortly after followed by a bit of laughter and a small declaration that he has fun "making the rookies jump a bit". Notable Quotes FNAF1 - "Oh, hello! Lemme guess, the ol' phone gave you the gist of things eh? Well, he ain't kidding. Believe me, this week ain't gonna be any walk in the park. Do me a favor and don't die, yeah?" ~A small greeting from Phil - "...Gosh dangit Scott! Why did you not give this gosh-darned fan an off switch!?!?" ~Phil breaking the fourth wall as he turns off the fan temporarily - "...You know you're a cheapskate when you put an employee in a life-threatening situation for minimum wage." ~Phil complaining about wages as if the possible death part isn't so important. - "...Scott... you and I are gonna have a talk about non power-based doors..." ~Another fourth-wall breakage - "You think you have it bad now? HAH! Try going without those doors for protection!" ~A small spoiler for FNAF2 Category:Suggested Reading